Hide and Seek
Hide and Seek 'is a mystery & thriller book released on September 12, 2017. Summary ''This isn't a normal game of Hide and Seek. If only you knew this would be the last innocent game you'd play... Chapters '''Chapter 1: Lights Out This isn't a normal game of Hide and Seek. If only you knew this would be the last innocent game you'd play... Chapter 2: The Will Your parents are gone. It's just you and Caleb now. Will the cops be able to capture the intruder? And what's next for you and your brother? Chapter 3: Rose You landed in a dream mansion. There's only one rule you must abide by--but will you be able to? Chapter 4: The Nightmare Have ghosts been surfacing in your room in the middle of the night, or is the darkness playing tricks with your mind? Chapter 5: Secrets You witnessed a murder--but was it real? You need to figure out before it's too late. Chapter 6: The Punishment Everyone warned you about the abandoned house. Are you brave enough to find out for yourself? Chapter 7: Ready or Not You made some new friends, but will they help you--or become your nemesis? Chapter 8: It's More Than a Game Playing hide and seek in a haunted house is scary, but will playing the game with ghosts be even more dangerous? Chapter 9: Bang! Bang! You're grounded indefinitely. Will you ever escape your punishment and leave the mansion? Chapter 10: The 4th Floor Mrs. Harmon sent you a cryptic message to RUN! But you can't leave Caleb behind even if it means death. Will you be able to escape Mr. Harmon's grasp? Chapter 11: The Box All the ghosts that have been tortured over the years--including your family--their freedom rests in your hands. Chapter 12: Let the Game Begin! You've been tricked! It seems you can't catch a break, and there's no turning back. 'Chapter 13: Survival' You're forced to play again in a twisted game that will end in a blood bath. Will you make it out alive? Chapter 14: The Weapon Only a few survivors remain...those whom you care most about are dead...and there's no way out! Chapter 15: Sacrifice Will you find the secret to ending this sinister game? Or will you unleash more hell?! Author The original author of the book is Jakayla Toney. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Hi, guys! Jakayla Toney here! Born August 14, 1996 - an American writer of Young Adult Novels, 2016 Watty Award winner. You may know me for my creepy and horrifying ghost stories. Authors such as R.L Stine and Mary Downing Hahn are my influences. So, I hope you enjoy "Hide and Seek" and follow me so you can let me know what you think! Trivia * On the App Store, a promotional screenshot displays the cover of the book, although it's been replaced with the title, "The Last Game". http://chapters-interactive-stories.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hide_And_Seek_Working_Title.jpg **Presumably, this was the book's working title. * Originally, the book is based on the Wattpad story of the same name. https://www.wattpad.com/story/60315847-hide-and-seek Gallery Teaser Hide And Seek.jpg|Teaser References Category:Mystery & Thriller Category:Books Category:Thriller Category:Jakayla Toney